Frères de Cannes
by Control-Alt-Supprimer
Summary: Les événements de la vie sont faits pour se rapprocher. A croire que les cannes aussi. Quand Wilson est victime d'un accident et qu'il ne peut plus se guider sans sa canne, une amitié peut se transformer en un amour… aveugle et boiteux. chap1 *Houson*
1. Introduction : accident mortel

**Titre :** Frères de cannes

**Auteur** : _Control-Alt-Supprimer_

**Ship **: _Houson_

**Résumé** : _Les événements de la vie sont faits pour se rapprocher. A croire que les cannes aussi. Lorsque suite à un accident, Wilson ne peut alors plus se déplacer sans l'aide de sa canne, l'amitié peut vite se transformer en amour... aveugle et boiteux._

**Disclamer** : _Je ne touche pas d'argent et les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sniff) !_

_**Mot de l'auteur**__: Et voilà mon deuxième Houson, plus tragique celui là... mais romantique à souhaits avec toujours de l'humour garantie ;) Merci de me lire !_

_Donc voilà l'introduction (car j'aime les introductions :D) : L'accident mortel_

_**************************************************_

House était étendu sur son canapé, la télécommande à la main gauche, une bière à la droite lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. Il le fit glisser jusqu'à lui en attrapant sa veste grâce à sa canne.

« Allô ? House ? questionna une voix d'homme.

-Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? T'as pas composé le numéro de ton ex-femme, j'te rassure Jimmy !

-Ha Ha Ha... Vraiment très drôle House ! ironisa Wilson. Dis-moi, tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

-Et bien justement j'comptais appeler ton ex-femme pour lui faire passer la nuit avec un vrai mâle ! Et toi ?

-Ha ha... Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

-Pas par derrière en tout cas !

-T'as bu combien de bières ?

-T'as été marié combien de fois ?

-Tu en as bu tant que ça ! Bon House, dessoule toi un peu car j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un petit bowling ce soir, ce serait sympa non ?

-Haaa pourquoi pas ! Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie ! Tu auras les boules mon vieux ! Plus grosses encore que celles de bowling !!!

-Hum… T'as vraiment trop bu House pour sortir des blagues pareils... Et c'est ce qu'on verra... Je passe te chercher maintenant ? Je suis déjà sur la route.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Euuh... Question de politesse ? Bon j'arrive bientôt chez toi, enfin si le camion devant moi daignera enfin à accélérer !

-Et bien dépasse le !

-J'peux pas, sinon j'l'aurai fait depuis longtemps, c'est une route à 2 sens et on arrive bientôt à un croissement...

-L'excuse bidon ! se moqua House.

-Mais c'est vrai !!! s'en défendit l'oncologue. Au fait House, en parlant d'excuse bidon, tu sais que Cuddy m'a dit que tu... AAAAAAAAHHH !!! »

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son hurlement fut accompagné dans un ballet funeste par des bruits stridents de freins de voitures et de camion, de taules qui se plient, de vitres brisées, puis par un silence complet... Quelque chose de grave venait de se produire et aucun des deux protagonistes ne pouvaient en imaginer les conséquences qui modifieront à jamais leurs vies. House tremblait d'inquiétude. Il secoua son portable des deux mains en hurlant comme un demeuré de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec Wilson sous la main.

« WILSON ?! WILSON ???!!! ÇA VA ? WILSON ? QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ?

-(gémissements)

-ALLÔ ???

-House... murmura une voix faible. Appelle... les secours...

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ??? Tu es blessé ???

-Le camion... n'a pas freiné au croissement... Il est rentré dans une voiture... et... j'ai voulu les éviter... ahhhh... appelle...

-Tu es où ?

-Dans le fossé... je suis bloqué dans... ma voiture... Elle s'est retournée… Je ne peux pas sortir...

-Ne bouge surtout pas...

-J'viens de dire... que j'peux pas bouger...

-...j'ai appelé les secours sur mon téléphone fixe, ils ne vont pas tarder.

-M-merci... Ahh... J'ai froid…

-Tu as mal où ?

-À la tête... Je crois que j'ai des côtes cassées... et une jambe...

-Surtout reste calme, et reste avec moi… Les secours ne sont en route... Une jambe ? Pas la même que la mienne j'espère ? tenta House pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Haa haa... se força Wilson. Si, la même... Le bowling se sera pour une autre fois, désolé...

-Franchement, à croire que tu l'as fait exprès pour ne pas perdre !

-Comment t'as deviné ?...

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'hôpital à ce point mon vieux !Tu..."

House non plus ne pût finir sa phrase, interrompu par une brutale et retentissante explosion sortant de son portable.

« WILSON ??

-Tuu... Tuu... Tuu... »

_***********************************************************_

_Et voilà pour l'introduction ! J'espère qu'elle accroche bien et que vous voulez savoir la suite ;D_

_Reviews ?_


	2. Le survivant éphémère

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oh bonheur éphémère ! (et oui je suis heureuse à l'instant que je poste XD)_

_Voici enfin le premier chapitre !_

_Je suis contente de voir que mon idée de fic vous plaise !!! :D_

_Merci à tous pour vos gentils reviews ! (pas toi AmbreOnyx ! Méchante sœur ! *boude*)_

_Chap1 : Le survivant éphémère (non, non vous n'allez pas voir Harry Potter débarquer :p)_

_************************************************************************_

Wilson eut fini son service vers 19h. Il avait pris du retard sur certains dossiers à classer et s'était ainsi octroyé quelques heures de travail supplémentaires. Sa tâche ennuyeuse accomplit, il emporta sous son bras toute la paprace aux archives de l'hôpital, et cela en passant machinalement devant le bureau du célèbre diagnosticien. Bien entendu, celui-ci n'était déjà plus occupé car son propriétaire s'évaporait dès lors que ses propres heures de services arrivées à leur terme. Il avait la chance d'avoir la gentille Cammeron pour ses tâches administratives et il ne s'en privait gère. Wilson, lui, n'avait que ses gentils dix petits doigts comme esclaves.

Il déposa les dossiers et retourna dans son bureau pour reprendre sa veste, ses clefs, ses ordonnances, au cas où House aurait une crise de somnambulisme sous manque de vicodine, et il ferma son bureau à clés. Il salua une dernière fois les infirmières du grand Hall avant de rejoindre sa voiture au parking. Sa journée avait vraiment été ennuyeuse, alors sur la route, ralentit par un gros camion citerne transportant un liquide toxique devant lui, il décida d'appeler House pour lui proposer un bowling comme le faisait souvent les deux amis. Une main sur le volant, l'autre tenant le portable, il écouta les blagues lourdes d'un House déjà soul en riant gentiment.

« Tu en as bu tant que ça ! Bon House, dessoule toi un peu car j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un petit bowling ce soir, ce serait sympa non ? proposa-t-il en tapotant sur le volant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Haaa pourquoi pas ! sortie la voix ivre de House. Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie ! Tu auras les boules mon vieux ! Plus grosses encore que celles de bowling !!!

-Hum… T'as vraiment trop bu House pour sortir des blagues pareils... s'exaspéra l'oncologue. Et c'est ce qu'on verra... Je passe te chercher maintenant ? Je suis déjà sur la route.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Euuh... Question de politesse ? (Il tourna à droite sous, à son plus "grand plaisir", le sillon du camion.) Bon j'arrive bientôt chez toi, enfin si le camion devant moi daignera enfin à accélérer !

-Et bien dépasse le !

-J'peux pas, s'énerva-t-il, agacé, sinon j'l'aurai fait depuis longtemps, c'est une route à 2 sens et on arrive bientôt à un croissement...

-L'excuse bidon ! se moqua House.

-Mais c'est vrai !!! s'en défendit l'oncologue. Au fait House, en parlant d'excuse bidon, tu sais que Cuddy m'a dit que tu... AAAAAAAAHHH !!! »

Tout c'était déroulé en un éclair : une voiture grise à droite du croisement s'engagea en même temps que le camion, pourtant non prioritaire. L'énorme camion-citerne ne freina pas et heurta de plein fouet la voiture. Le choc fut violent, terrible. Le monstre d'acier réduisit en un instant la voiture en miettes, qui s'était alors encastrée sous ses énormes roues. La carcasse était méconnaissable, anéantie de chaque bords, de chaque angles. Ses pauvres occupants moururent sur le coup. Le camion perdit ensuite son équilibre et se renversa. Sa cargaison, une lourde citerne, s'étala bruyamment sur le sol dans un tonnerre métallique.

Derrière cette scène de chaos, Wilson avait évité de justesse une mort certaine en donnant un brutal coup de volant, braquant au dernier moment son véhicule vers la gauche, lui permettant à la fois de ne pas finir sa course engloutit sur le camion et tout en évitant aussi de se faire écraser par la citerne de justesse. Cependant, sa voiture se prit une balise d'indication routière. Elle se tenit sur son nez avant de se retourner inévitablement dans le fossé qui lui faisait face. Puis le silence complet. Un silence de mort. Wilson était sonné, sous le choc. Tout c'était passé si vite. Il était incapable de réfléchir. Il sentait son sang couler, son cœur battre à tout rompre… Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait du mal.... à respirer, il avait... du mal... à respirer...

« WILSON ??? »

La voix suraiguë de House lui finit reprendre ses esprits, il gémit.

« ALLÔ ??? »

Que c'était-il passé.... Le camion, la voiture, la citerne, l'accident ! La peur, l'effroi, la douleur... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Il regarda autour de lui et compris qu'il était retourné dans le fossé. Dans la confusion, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché son portable. Il l'approcha lentement de son oreille.

« House... déglutina t-il d'une voix faible, secouée de hoquets. Appelle... les secours...

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ??? Tu es blessé ??? »

Ce qu'il s'était passé…? Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir… Il essaya quand même :

« Le camion... n'a pas freiné au croissement... Il est rentré dans une voiture... et... j'ai voulu les éviter... ahhhh... appelle... »

Une douleur soudaine l'avait surpris. Il avait mal, très mal…

« Tu es où ?

-Dans le fossé... soupira-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Je suis bloqué dans... ma voiture... Elle s'est retournée… Je ne peux pas sortir...

-Ne bouge surtout pas... conseilla House.

-J'viens de dire... que j'peux pas bouger... gloussa doucement Wilson. Son visage se transforma néanmoins rapidement en un rictus douloureux.

- ...j'ai appelé les secours sur mon téléphone fixe, ils ne vont pas tarder.

-M-merci... Ahh... J'ai froid… »

Il venait de sentir du sang couler sur sa joue et s'imprégner dans ses cheveux. Il y passa une main qui se teinta vite de rouge.

« Tu as mal où ?

-À la tête... grimaça-t-il en se touchant. Je crois que j'ai des côtes cassées... et une jambe...

-Surtout reste calme, et reste avec moi… Les secours ne sont en route... Prononça House d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, avant d'ajouter : Une jambe ? Pas la même que la mienne j'espère ?

Wilson regarda ses jambes suspendues en l'air. Il haussa les sourcils. Elle est où la droite ? Et la gauche ? A plus ? Il ne distinguait plus non plus le haut et le bas.

« Haa haa... se força Wilson en mentant. Si, la même... Avant d'ajouter : Le bowling se sera pour une autre fois, désolé... »

Il savait qu'il était vital de rester éveillé et, pour cela, il valait mieux parler, parler encore et toujours, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

« Franchement, à croire que tu l'as fait exprès pour ne pas perdre !

-Comment t'as deviné ?...

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'hôpital à ce point mon vieux ! Tu... »

Il n'entendit pas la suite car soudain, l'imaginable se produit. La citerne du camion explosa. De hautes flammes se dressèrent dans le ciel, triomphante. La température monta d'un coup. Elles n'atteignissent pas, par "chance", Wilson, protégé par le fossé enfouit dans le sol. Sans vilain jeu de mot, il avait eut chaud ! La peur et la surprise lui avait fait tomber son portable et l'avait mit hors d'atteinte. Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas son jour... Un odeur suspecte confirma sa remarque : un mélange d'œufs pourris, de fosse septique bouchée et de cadavres décomposés. L'odeur, après vérifications, ne venait pas de lui, mais des vapeurs jaunâtres qui venait de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. Wilson ne put se retenir de vomir. La vapeur lui brûlait sa bouche, ses poumons, broyé ses tripes.... et ses yeux ! Bon sang ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement ! Comme si on les incendier, les cisailler, les arracher. Il plaça ses mains sur eux et émit un hurlement atroce. Il n'arriva plus à respirer, il suffoqua, paniqua, pleura, hurla. Il voulait mourir, là, maintenant, et vite ! L'accident ne l'avait pas tué mais les vapeurs allaient probablement l'achever....

----------------

A quelques kilomètres de là, House attrapa ses clefs de moto, sa canne et quitta son appartement sans prendre le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il aurait courut jusqu'à sa moto si sa satanée jambe ne lui faisait pas mal. Il sauta sur sa bécane, enclencha le contact de ses mains tremblantes et démarra en trombe. Si Wilson était sur le chemin de son appart', il le retrouvera facilement. Il le fallait, et vite ! Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des sirènes de pompiers au loin et il vu une fumée opaque s'élever. Pas de doute, il accéléra de plus bel. L'accident était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait… Arrivé sur les lieux, House dérapa pour freiner, abandonna sa moto au milieu de la route et se munit de sa canne. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers la dizaine des camions de pompiers qui formaient une barrière autour de l'accident. Une odeur suspecte emplit ses narines. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il essaya de franchir le périmètre de sécurité mais un pompier portant un masque à gaz l'en empêcha :

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas avancer, il y a eu un accident et...

-Je sais, je suis médecin, laissez moi passer !

-Je ne peux pas, la zone doit être mise en quarantaine, un gaz toxique s'est répandu et vous n'êtes pas équiper...

-Donnez moi un masque !

-Je ne peux pas monsieur, je.... »

House claqua le pompier contre son camion à l'aide de sa canne et le maintint à la gorge .

« Mon meilleur ami est coincé dans sa voiture, je dois le sauver... ALORS DONNEZ MOI UN DE VOS PUTAINS DE MASQUES À GAZ !

-D'accord monsieur, lâchez moi s'il vous plait ! »Il ouvrit le camion et lança un masque à House qui l'enfila et fonça tout clopinant vers l'accident.

« Vous ne trouverez aucun survivant ! l'héla le pompier, ahuri. Le gaz est mortel ! »

House ne l'écouta pas. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Non, Wilson était en vie. Il le savait, il le sentait.

Tout les pompiers sur place s'acharnaient à éteindre le feu, baignés aux chevilles par cette brume jaune, opaque plus lourde que l'air. La brume s'ammonsait dans les fossés alentour, cachant ainsi la voiture de Wilson. House déduit rapidement que les pompiers n'avaient pas chercher à comprendre et n'avaient pas fouillé les fossés invisible. Il avança à l'aveuglette, se servant de sa canne pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvait la voiture de Wilson. Il fit, un fossé, un deuxième, puis un troisième… Là ! Ce n'était pas un pneu ??? Il s'agenouilla difficilement dans la brume et reconnut la voiture dans laquelle il avait si souvent monté…et trouva Wilson, pâle comme un linge, la tête en bas, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, les bras ballants, ensanglanté, inconscient. Il était sur le point de mourir… ou est-il déjà mort ?

« PAR ICI ! AIDEZ MOI ! » hurla House.

*************************************************************

_Tadam ! Je termine ce chapitre sur cette note dramatique ^^ (sadique oui je sais !!!)_

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Wilson survivra-t-il ? House le sauvera ?_

Review ?


End file.
